


Home Alone

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-04
Updated: 2008-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt gets out of work early and finds Mohinder made plans without him. Mohinder graciously agrees to let Matt join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Runner Up Best Matt/Mohinder Fic (R-NC-17) @ the Heroes Slash Awards: Winter 2009

Matt climbs the stairs with a bottle of wine in his hand. Excitement is coiling in his gut as he takes the steps two at a time. The long stakeout he had anticipated for tonight, an unavoidable part of his job that took him away from Mohinder on the one night this whole month that Molly is at a sleepover, had suddenly been cancelled. Two minutes before Matt left the station to take up position outside a decrepit warehouse on the bad side of town, an informant had walked through the door. As bold as brass he had demanded police protection in exchange for spilling his guts. Matt’s face broke into a wide grin and he was halfway out the station, giddy at the break in the case and the return of his night off, before the Chief had even cancelled the stakeout.

Matt considered calling Mohinder and giving him the good news, but in the end he had stared at his phone as he held it in his hand and put it back in his pocket without making the call. Mohinder has nowhere to be but home and Matt wants to surprise him. He grinned at the kid at the register as he bought some wine at the liquor store, too absorbed in picturing what Mohinder’s face will look like as he walks through the door to give a second thought to the fact that he looks too young to work there.

To his credit, Mohinder had accepted Matt’s need to work with perfect equanimity. He had allowed himself one small, disappointed sigh before rallying. Although Matt could tell his smile was false, he didn’t feel like Mohinder was angry that their time alone had been shattered. He didn’t sulk or pout or yell, or any of the things that he and Janice had done to each other as their marriage broke up, Mohinder just kissed him on the cheek and told Matt that he understood.

He is careful to unlock the door quietly, not wanting to give his presence away just yet. Matt eases the door open and slips inside. He blinks his eyes when he finds himself in semi-darkness. The curtains have been drawn and the lamps are turned down low. It confuses him enough that he pauses in the entrance way and from the kitchen he hears Mohinder’s surprised, ‘Matt!’

‘Surprise!’ he manages before Mohinder is on him, pressing his body back against the door and kissing him deeply. His mouth tastes of red wine. Matt fingers the neck of the bottle still in his hand, wondering what exactly is going on. Mohinder pulls back, licking his lips, and Matt rakes his eyes up and down his body. His hair is damp and he smells of soap. Matt thinks he must be freshly showered. Mohinder is dressed in a pair of low slung jeans he knows Matt loves: they hang loosely on his hips but hug his ass just enough to make Matt want to reach out and touch him. Goosepimples are puckering the flesh of his arms, left bare by the thin cotton undershirt he wears and he shifts his weight as he stands barefoot in front of Matt. He kisses Matt again and again, pressing his lips to his mouth, his chin and his neck and Matt wonders how many glasses of wine Mohinder has managed to put away in the few hours Matt has been gone. ‘You came back,’ he mumbles into Matt’s skin.

‘Yeah,’ he breathes. Mohinder is writhing against him and his knee has slipped between Matt’s thighs. Matt feels a tug in his groin and he starts to stiffen as Mohinder gropes him through his shirt, pushing his suit jacket from his shoulders, neither caring as it falls, crumpled, to the floor. ‘I… _oh god, Mohinder_… the stakeout was cancelled.’

‘Why?’ Mohinder asks, suddenly sounding more sober and genuinely curious. He takes the bottle from Matt’s unresisting hand, quirking an eyebrow at Matt’s groan when he pulls away. Matt takes a deep breath, watching Mohinder’s ass he walks to the kitchen and pours Matt a glass from the bottle he has already opened. By the time he returns and hands him the wine, Matt has almost gathered his thoughts enough to reply. ‘Informant. Broke the case wide open.’

Mohinder looks like he might ask more questions, intrigued by everything that surrounds Matt’s job but Matt cuts him off with a kiss. They stumble to the sofa, wine sloshing dangerously in their glasses but somehow they manage to avoid staining Matt’s suit. Matt groans as he watches Mohinder lap up a small spill from the back of his thumb. He catches Matt’s eyes and winks as he licks his hand again slowly, chuckling at Matt’s reaction. Matt laughs too then notices again the dimness of the room and the closed curtains. He jerks his chin at the lamp beside the couch and asks, ‘Have I ruined your plans by coming home early?’

Mohinder rolls his eyes and settles back against the sofa beside Matt. ‘Just thought I’d watch a film,’ he explains as he drains his wine glass. ‘Care to join me?’

Matt starts to say no, not interested in whatever artsy fartsy black and white movie Mohinder has chosen. It’s probably in French with subtitles that move too quickly for him to catch. But Mohinder is already fiddling with the remote and the TV is on before he can speak. Mohinder smirks as he turns on the DVD and Matt laughs in surprise. ‘That’s classy, Mohinder. I like how you call it a “film”. Makes it sound very upper crust and proper.’

Mohinder simply smiles and leans against him. He turns his head and nips at Matt’s earlobe, sucking gently before pulling back to blow on his damp skin. Mohinder presses his lips to Matt’s ear and with a growl, asks, ‘Would you like to watch a dirty porno with me, Matt?’

Matt considers saying no. He doesn’t mind how much Mohinder enjoys this, and he admits that his cock jumps at the thought of Mohinder sitting here alone, jerking off while he is stuck at work, but now that he’s here, he’d rather Mohinder’s eyes were on him. But once again he is too late to voice an objection. Mohinder has already pressed play and his fingers are running restlessly up and down his inseam as he spreads his legs subconsciously. He grins at Matt, and he looks so happy that Matt doesn’t have the heart to deny him this right now, so he settles back and watches the movie begin.

It’s awful. Truly awful, Matt thinks. The women are hot, he supposes, all three of them in a generic sort of way: large breasts and tiny waists, bleached blonde hair and looking far too young for Matt to really look at them without feeling creepy. He turns to Mohinder to make a joke but the words never leave his lips when he sees Mohinder’s face. He is palming his cock slowly, eyes glued to the screen as the women make out. Mohinder is licking his lips and Matt hears his breathing get deeper as he watches. Mohinder digs in his pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube, slicking his palm and handing the bottle to Matt. He absently places it on the coffee table, more absorbed in watching Mohinder as he teases himself, putting off the moment when he will take himself in hand.

It had surprised Matt to find that Mohinder likes this; likes watching. He remembers how Mohinder had laughed when he explained that Mohinder seems far too stuck up to enjoy watching porn. Mohinder had just shrugged his shoulders and asked Matt if he minded. He doesn’t mind and that was that. Mohinder doesn’t want to do this all the time, just once in a while and it amuses Matt to find that whenever he does, he picks something with lesbian orgies. ‘I like to watch what I can’t have,’ he had once explained.

And Mohinder must be enjoying what he is seeing because he is slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his jeans. Matt’s mouth goes dry as he watches Mohinder fondle himself and he thinks the sight is more erotic than any porno could ever be. Mohinder squirms a little against the cushions and Matt glances at the television. He catches a random snippet of dialogue and he smiles, knowing that Mohinder wants to fast-forward the movie to get to the juicy stuff but is holding himself back for Matt. Mohinder likes to see everything – legs spread wide and cameras zooming in. He will stare, his jaw hanging open until Matt is sure he will start to drool, his hand jerking up and down his cock at the close-ups, whereas Matt prefers this: the sight of Mohinder’s hand disappearing between his legs, the bulge inside his jeans and the two sharp peaks of his nipples, just hinted at through the fabric of his wifebeater.

‘You’re not watching,’ Mohinder suddenly says, breaking Matt from his thoughts. He swallows loudly at the sight of Mohinder, staring straight at him, touching himself.

‘I’m watching you,’ he manages to get out, voice hoarse.

Mohinder smiles at that and kisses him tenderly. ‘You can touch me too.’

With a groan, Matt wraps his arms around Mohinder and pulls him up to sit on his lap. Mohinder willingly lets himself be manhandled, letting Matt unzip his jeans and tug them down to expose his cock. Matt places his hand around Mohinder’s and speeds up the strokes on his dick, wanting him to jerk off in earnest while he watches. Mohinder’s gaze is still on the television but as Matt stares at his face, he sees Mohinder’s eyes roll back as he brings one hand back around his body to caress the exposed curve of his ass. The other slides up his chest and he rolls a hard nipple between his fingers. Mohinder rocks back into him, crying out at the touch. ‘You’re gorgeous,’ he whispers into Mohinder’s ear, smiling as Mohinder just moans in return.

Matt presses his face against the back of Mohinder’s neck. His hair is damp with sweat and it tickles Matt’s nose and cheeks as he laps up the damp sheen from Mohinder’s skin. Under his hand, Mohinder’s chest is rising and falling faster and faster and against his shoulder he can feel Mohinder’s bicep moving quicker as he strokes himself closer to release. Suddenly Mohinder’s body stills completely. Matt holds him more tightly, waiting for the spasm to run through him that signals his orgasm, waiting breathlessly to hear Mohinder let out that deep and incoherent moan that always accompanies his climax. But Mohinder doesn’t move and in the silence and stillness of the room, the noise from the television is loud and obscene.

‘Matt,’ Mohinder finally gets out. His voice is high and strangled. At any other time Matt would tease him for the desperation in his voice and the way he has let his arousal get the better of him, but tonight Matt finds he is just as far gone as Mohinder. ‘Please, Matt. I need you.’

‘Shhh, it’s ok. I’m here.’ Matt mumbles the words into Mohinder’s skin as he slips his hand around Mohinder’s hip. His jeans are rough against his palm. The bunched cotton of his underwear and the cold teeth of his zip snag on the side of Matt’s hand as he gently takes hold of Mohinder’s erection. His other hand trails down Mohinder’s chest and dips between his legs, fighting the rumpled layers of clothing to get at his balls. Matt cradles them on his palm and tenderly rubs them with his thumb. At the touch Mohinder jolts backwards, grinding his ass deeper into Matt’s crotch and for a moment Matt thinks he might come then and there, all over his suit and Mohinder’s back.

Matt leans his cheek against Mohinder’s back, dropping sideways kisses to his spine and smiling at the feel of Mohinder’s sweat-drenched undershirt beneath his lips. Mohinder is squirming on top of him, whimpering so softly that Matt can’t be sure if he is even aware of the needy noises he is making. No longer wanting to tease, Matt closes his hand more tightly around Mohinder’s cock, tugging on him firmly at the exact speed and pressure he knows Mohinder loves. To his surprise, Mohinder pulls his hand away, muttering, ‘No, no, no,’ under his breath.

Matt’s stomach drops and he feels suddenly alert. Where before he had been rushing forward in a heady mess of rolling hips and wandering hands, going purely on instinct and his knowledge of what Mohinder likes, now he stops and listens. Mohinder is holding his hand tightly, digging his nails in around Matt’s wrist. Matt can see his profile and his eyes are squeezed shut, his bottom lip held fast between his teeth. Mohinder has gone completely still again and Matt is tempted to reach out with his mind to find what it is that Mohinder wants. The silence drags on and Matt worries that maybe he inadvertently hurt the other man. Did his nails catch on Mohinder’s sensitive flesh? Did he twist too forcefully or pull too hard?

Then Mohinder is standing up and Matt’s hands jerk up automatically to grip at his hips and pull him back down. Mohinder yelps a little in surprise and Matt releases him at once. The coffee table stutters across the floor as Mohinder braces himself against it, throwing the bottle of lube haphazardly back at Matt. Relief rushes through him and he drops a kiss to the small of Mohinder’s back as he quickly works his jeans down to mid-thigh. As much Mohinder wants this now, Matt can’t help but pause to take in the sight of Mohinder’s ass before him. He groans, softly stroking Mohinder’s skin and kneading the firm muscle. Mohinder shivers as Matt lightly traces the cleft of his ass with his forefinger, not dipping in, just teasingly running his finger up and down. Matt smiles as Mohinder reaches back to his own balls and tugs at them gently, trying to curb his arousal.

Matt slicks his fingers and rubs gentle wet circles around Mohinder’s opening, kissing at the side of his ass and sucking on his skin as he feels the muscles of Mohinder’s hole clench and relax under his attention. Matt is palming his cock, still trapped and throbbing against his fly, as he pushes the tip of one finger inside. Mohinder moans in encouragement and works himself back further against Matt, all the while rubbing his perineum and teasing his sac. Mohinder starts to tremble as Matt thrusts his finger in and out, twisting and stroking him deep inside and Matt takes his hand from his crotch to hold Mohinder’s thigh, tight and steady. Mohinder’s head is hanging down and Matt can imagine what he looks like, mouth open and panting, hair falling over his eyes and sweat beading in the hollow of his throat. He grunts when Matt pulls his finger free and starts in again with two but doesn’t protest Matt’s slow pace or begrudge Matt the chance to play with his ass.

Matt loves this: having his fingers buried deep inside Mohinder, feeling himself caught tight in the heat of Mohinder’s body and the press of his internal walls. He loves to work Mohinder open so slow and gentle that Mohinder barely notices the stretching burn at his entrance. He wants to watch as Mohinder’s puckered flesh grows warm and red around his invading fingers and he wants to listen as Mohinder’s cries grow more desperate until he is begging wordlessly for something more than Matt’s hand. He so rarely gets to do this that when he does he wants Mohinder to be gasping and aching for him. He wants to push Mohinder to the brink of what he can stand and overwhelm him with so much pleasure that he doesn’t even register what little pain there might be. But tonight he is too far gone to take his time and he scissors his fingers apart, wide and fast, massaging Mohinder’s thigh in apology.

Mohinder doesn’t seem to mind, though, thrusting back until Matt is deep inside him while Matt fumbles, left handed with his fly. He has to rest his forehead against the back of Mohinder’s thigh and nudge him with his nose to hold still before he can regain his coordination enough to finally pull his dick from his pants. Matt sighs with relief as his cock springs free, taking his fingers from inside Mohinder and stroking himself gently as he contemplates his next move. He wants desperately to just lube himself up and thrust deep into Mohinder, and he knows Mohinder wants the same but instead he squeezes Mohinder’s thigh and says, ‘Wait here.’

‘What?’ Mohinder sounds completely incredulous and there is a hint of annoyance in his voice. Matt knows he has been waiting patiently, enjoying but also enduring Matt’s probing fingers as they teased him.

‘Condom,’ he mutters. Matt can hear Mohinder’s hiss of frustration. Usually he would have found it flattering to know how much Mohinder wants him, but tonight the sound just eats away at the edge of his self-restraint. Matt knows that if he should say, ‘Fuck it. Who cares?’ Mohinder would wantonly and eagerly let himself be taken. But in the morning there would be regrets and self-recrimination. Juggling work and life, three hectic schedules and trying to find time to simply be together, they hadn’t had a chance yet to get tested. While Matt had been with Janice long enough to know that he was clean, Mohinder had had a less cautious past. Suddenly the bathroom seems miles away and the thought of being so far from Mohinder is an impossible undertaking.

‘Matt…’ Mohinder whines, wriggling his ass. He wants to give in but it is Mohinder not Matt who is adamant they use protection. Already Matt feels guilt lying heavy in his chest that he has even contemplated taking advantage of Mohinder’s arousal to agree to a decision he knows Mohinder would abhor in the morning. With a flash of inspiration Matt grapples with his pants and extracts his wallet from his back pocket. _Please let it still be there._

He is whispering soothing sweet nothings to Mohinder, stroking his thigh and willing him to calm down as he shakes his wallet looking for the condom he hopes is still there. An emergency condom: a sign of hope, or maybe desperation, among the newly divorced. Matt had never had a chance to use his, going straight from L.A. to Mohinder’s cramped apartment. By the time Matt felt really ready to look for love, he found he didn’t have to look further than their kitchen table. He lets out a whoop of victory as he locates the silver wrapper, wrinkled at the edges but none the worse for wear. Matt doesn’t know what he would have done if he had found the condom ripped or gone. Quickly he tears the wrapper open and rolls it on, feeling Mohinder quivering in anticipation as he watches Matt over his shoulder.

‘Matt!’ He barely has time to slick his cock before Mohinder has reached behind himself and grabbed his dick. Mohinder sits quickly, more quickly than he should and guides Matt’s cock roughly inside himself. They let out long, wordless groans as Mohinder settles fully on Matt’s lap. They pause for a moment; Mohinder’s back flush to Matt’s front, their clothes soaked through with sweat. Mohinder rotates his hips and Matt can hear his zipper catch on the skin of Mohinder’s ass. He tries to lift Mohinder up, to pull his pants down further and save him the discomfort but Mohinder resists. He sighs loudly and rotates his hips again, digging his fingers into Matt’s thighs and moaning in pleasure as the metal rubs against him.

‘Yes,’ he hisses before leaning back on Matt’s shoulder and turning his head to the side so that their lips can meet. It’s awkward but Mohinder is flexible. Matt keeps his eyes open as they kiss, marvelling at the twist in Mohinder’s torso and moaning at the sight of him caressing his cock. Soon Mohinder opens his eyes too. He stares at Matt mischievously, eyes wide and bright, and flicks his gaze to the television as he licks his lips.

‘That’s good,’ he murmurs and Matt can’t be sure whether he’s referring to the sex or the movie. Maybe it’s both because Mohinder starts to roll his hips, staring at the television screen as he lifts and lowers himself just a little on Matt’s lap. He strokes Matt’s cheek as Matt kisses his neck and tries to tilt Matt’s chin so that he is watching the movie too, but Matt doesn’t want to. He buries his nose behind Mohinder’s ear and licks and sucks at his skin until Mohinder’s hand drops down to caress his leg. Matt doesn’t mind if Mohinder wants to watch pornography to get off once in a while, but the thrill that comes from doing something so indecent has already passed for Matt. He’d rather concentrate on watching and feeling Mohinder.

Matt grips Mohinder’s waist and helps to carry his weight with his arms. Mohinder arches his back in approval and starts to move more forcefully, lifting himself up until just the head of Matt’s cock is inside before slamming back down in one long stroke. Mohinder squirms a little to the side and lets loose a long string of expletives. His hand comes up and fists in Matt’s hair and he is begging Matt to move faster and harder. Matt watches, mouth open, over Mohinder’s shoulder as he jacks off quicker and quicker. He is fucking himself on Matt’s cock and then thrusting back up to fuck his own fist. Matt wants it to be his fist around Mohinder’s hot and straining erection but already Mohinder’s thighs are trembling with exhaustion and he knows where Mohinder needs him.

He tries to block out his own arousal – the feel of Mohinder’s ass pulling on his dick as he rises, muscles clenched tight, and the heat and pressure, friction sublime, as Mohinder falls back down again. He concentrates instead on the beads of sweat on the side of Mohinder’s neck and the way his fingers are convulsing in Matt’s hair. He listens to his ragged breath and uses his high pitched moans to guide his angle. He thrusts in hard and Mohinder’s whole body goes rigid. ‘Oh, fuck. God, Matt!’

‘There!’ he screams. Mohinder seems incapable of anything but touching himself and Matt is left to lower and raise his body with his arms. Mohinder is crying out in ecstasy as with every hard thrust Matt slams straight into his prostate. ‘Yes, yes, yes!’ is all that he can hear. But then Mohinder’s moans begin to catch in his throat and his whimpers begin to sound less of pleasure and more of pain. ‘Matt,’ he moans. ‘No.’

Matt holds Mohinder still.

Mohinder’s wifebeater is damp against the side of his face and reeks of sweat and Mohinder’s musk. Matt nuzzles his face against Mohinder’s back and waits for Mohinder to give him the go ahead to keep moving. Mohinder’s skin is slick with sweat under his palms and his fingers are still slippery with lube. His grip falters a little and Mohinder slides down Matt’s cock before Matt can catch him. ‘Too much,’ Mohinder screams. ‘It’s too much,’ he whimpers.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,’ Matt mutters as he carefully adjusts the angle of his hips. He massages the clenching muscles of Mohinder’s stomach, his own arousal tempered at the sound of Mohinder in pain. Cautiously, Matt rolls his hips, sighing in relief when Mohinder shudders and moans, his hand moving on his cock again. They laugh as they rock against each other. Mohinder’s body relaxes and soon their thighs are slapping together, Mohinder’s ass bouncing off Matt’s pelvis as with every stroke his dick brushes his prostate. Mohinder swivels around again and desperately captures Matt’s mouth as he comes, semen spilling over his fist.

Matt holds Mohinder through his orgasm and when Mohinder’s body stills, he gently lifts Mohinder from his lap and pushes him down against the couch. Mohinder looks completely fucked out and satisfied as he eagerly spreads his legs, still fondling his softening dick with his messy hand. His eyes are bleary. He bends one knee to his chest and braces his other foot against the coffee table, raising his hips in invitation. Matt groans at the sight, hurriedly slicking more lube over his cock before sliding back into Mohinder’s heat. He moves slowly at first, careful not to hurt Mohinder’s oversensitive flesh but Mohinder is groaning in his ear and rocking back against him in encouragement. Soon, he can’t hold back. He slams into Mohinder’s pliant body again and again until the waves of heat in his groin finally break. He shouts Mohinder’s name as he comes.

Mohinder strokes Matt’s hair as he lies panting and boneless on Mohinder’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around Matt’s middle as he shivers, their damp clothes chilling them now that they have stilled. Beneath Matt, Mohinder arches up, frowning as he twists his arm behind himself. He grins as he pulls the remote from under his back and turns off the TV. They should move to the bedroom, shower or at the least take off their clothes but when Mohinder pulls a blanket from the back of the sofa and drapes it around their shoulders, Matt snuggles down, content to sleep where they lie.


End file.
